


Swesson Love Week: Day Seven

by Biancachu



Series: Swesson Love Week 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Dean, Fluff, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancachu/pseuds/Biancachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in an elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swesson Love Week: Day Seven

As Sam entered the elevator, he noticed that there was someone there already. Dean, the incredibly attractive CEO manager, was standing there. The man gave him a nod, then continued to glance at his phone.

After the doors closed,there was silence for a few minutes, only interrupted by the occasional click of Dean’s phone. Then, suddenly, a loud, cracking sound could be heard. The elevator stopped moving.

  
“What?! What happened?!” Dean said, sounding nervous.

  
“I guess something broke,” Sam said, straining to hear anything else.

  
“I’m gonna call someone, see what’s going on,” Dean told Sam while dialing somebody. After the call was over, Dean said in a nervous tone, “Something went wrong with the elevator. They’re trying to find out what it is,but I’ll probably take a few hours for them to rescue us.”

  
“Great. So we’re stuck here for who knows how long,” Sam said, slumping down.

  
“Pretty much,” Dean agreed.

  
After a few minutes of glaring at the floor, Sam decided he might as well have some eye candy, and glanced at Dean. Dean, who was becoming whiter, and was breathing too quickly.

  
“Hey, are okay?” Sam asked.

  
“Yeah, just -um- just give me a minute,” Dean said looking decidedly not okay.

  
Suddenly, the thought struck Sam. “Are you umm, ..claustrophobic by any chance?”

  
Dean looked a little embarrassed as he nodded. He was breathing very quickly by now, and was getting paler.   
Sam had to help Dean, but how?

  
“Okay, Dean, try to calm down.” Sam grimaced at how unhelpful that probably sounded.

  
“ Dean, umm, focus on my voice, okay? Now, try to hold your breath.”

  
Dean glared at Sam.

  
“Try, please? Trust me.” Sam pleaded Dean.

  
Dean reluctantly did as Sam said.

  
After a few moments of that, Sam said,“ Okay, now take a deep breath, slowly.”

  
Dean did. By now, Sam was right next to Dean.

  
“That’s good. You’re doing great, Dean. Keep going.”

  
Within a few minutes, Dean was breathing almost normally and was trying to focus on Sam’s face, and not on where he was trapped.

  
Dean said, blushing, “ Thanks. I’m sorry for you know, freaking out on you.”

  
“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Sam smiled reassuringly.

  
“Still, thanks.” Sam looked into Dean’s green eyes, and almost missed what Dean said next.

  
“ So, umm, what you do besides rescuing people from claustrophobia?”

  
“Oh, I work in IT.”

  
And as they talked the hours passed and both found themselves a little sad when they were rescued from the elevator. The next day, Dean called IT and asked Sam out.


End file.
